Proko
{{Nation infobox |name = Proko |capital = Shosta |id = 89871 |flag = Custom37 |motto = "WAR n. A byproduct of the arts of peace." -Ambrose Bierce |formationdate = 1/8/2007 |alliance = The New Polar Order |team = Blue)) Proko, the nation of Zbaldwin87, has seen a long and violent history. Founded on January 8, but Dutch and Indonesian settlers on what is now known as the Island of Java, the nation of Proko quickly committed itself to the New Polar Order, with the promises of aid and mentoring proving too enticing for the newborn nation to refuse. However, less than a day after joining the New Polar Order, the Farklands conflict between the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving and LUEnited Nations escalated into Great War II. With barely a nation strength, the soldiers of Proko valiantly charged into battle, quickly defeating one NAAC member, and then moving on to assist his comrades tackle four more LUEsers. As the war declined, the army of Proko was sent to destroy a LUE affiliated rogue, Dirtbikelandzorz. Following the war, Proko received little aid from his comrade, as, at that time, the government of the New Polar Order became split. The Imperial Regent, QueenAzra, tired of the Emperor's dictatorial habits, left the alliance, bringing with her three other prominent members of leadership and a substantial number of members. As the close allies of Proko left, the government voted to remain in the New Polar Order, although the vote was close. The people took to rebuilding their wrecked homes, but it would not be for much good. As the war with LUE dragged with to a close, the Emperor of the New Polar Order, Electron Sponge, with his divine wisdom, sought to destroy a Neo-Nazi alliance, Stand or Die. The fierce warriors of Proko were overcome by their customary bloodlust the night before the battle, and at update, were one of the first forces to strike the evil Nazi foes. Because of the overeager assault of the Prokoan military, and the Nazis fear that their comrade may be utterly destroyed by the invading Prokoans, three armies invaded Proko. In its long history, this was one of the darkest days for the people, when the soldiers of hatred and depotism fouled the pure pastures of Proko. The government building was occupied, and the army surrendered. But their was hope. Shortly after, several valiant Polar armies, and even some Communists from LSF, blitzed the Nazis. They retreated, and air drops from Mussolandia and Electron Sponge himself put the soldiers of Proko back into the field, fed and well-equipped to slaughter more Nazis. The people of Proko for the first time knew peace. They tended to their fields, growing the finest wheat in the South Pacific. But even this peace would be short-lived. The experience of the Prokoan military would prove invaluable when faced with what was to come. Shock overwhelmed the people when they heard of the millions of Pacifican troops crushing the GATO menace, as streams of Grand Global Alliance fighters and \m/embers bombed and blasted the third strongest alliance in the game. On the front lines as always, the Prokoan people stood ready. One member of the NAAC jumped the gun, attacking a fellow New Polar Order nation. Zbaldwin commanded the military to smash this NAAC rogue at the side of Friedrich Meinhoff, the notorious founder of Nordreich and ex-Minister of Foreign Affairs from GATO. When ships were sent from the Poles to attack the Arctic lands, Proko found a new nation, and paratroopers stormed it quickly. The NAAC had no idea what hit them. But the good luck of the military could not last forever. After utterly ruining a third NAACer, an NAAC fire team struck Proko's gates. Fortunately, Zbaldwin was up late that night, pondering endlessly over the military and economic circumstances that gripped his nation. When he saw the attackers from his very own window, he sent the National Guard, and smashed the invading armies almost instantly. But the war was no longer the same. The Prokoan Military was withdrawn, and set up trenches surrounding the nations. Cruise missiles and enemy bombers would pound the capital of Shosta every day, while the people took to hiding underground. Remembering the horrors of the Stand or Die soldiers, the army stood strong and held its ground. With cautious counter-attacks, five of the six combated nations fell to the Prokoan army, the notable exception being Bericeland, the nation of Stuka, with help from their comrades in Polaris, and friends from Nordreich and the Federation of Armed Nations. The overwhelming power of the Initiative prevailed, and Proko was free to grow again. Less than a month later, the armies of Polaris were once again called to destroy their rival the Commonwealth of International Nations. Seeking out priority target Emmanual Goldstein, the Prokoan army had a relatively easy time. The Oceanic Brotherhood, tired of being oppressed by their despotic ruler, welcome the people of Proko to their lands, and Proko, for a change, was untouched by the war. Victory was swift, and the plunder was fantastic. In June, Zbaldwin, commanding with his colleagues Atomsk Strife and Nirreln, both of the New Polar Order, attacked FAN with the rest of the Initiative, immediately declaring on two targets, one of whom was nuclear. 24 hours after the attack, Proko experienced its first nuclear fallout. The country was devastated, utterly unprepared for the horrors of the fusion bomb. After being nuked three more times, the people of Proko understood the plight of their comrades so long ago, standing up for justice against the CoaLUEtion. As soon as the government recovered, the army was back in it again, attacking another nuclear FAN target, earning the people of Proko two more nuclear weapons. Following that target, the FAN nations that were encountered were already ZI'd, but the Prokoan army did its job of policing their demolished nations. After a long, quiet, summer, Zbaldwin, now a member of Polar government, found himself leading his nation to war once more, this time against former friends in GOONS and \m/. History to be continued Zbaldwin has held the following positions within Polaris: Recruiter Diplomat Senior Diplomat Internal Messenger Quartermaster Sub-Director of the Economics Academy Foreign Affairs Officer Bank Officer Deputy Minister of Truth Deputy Minister of Plenty Deputy Minister of Peace For various services, Zbaldwin has received the following awards: LUEser war patch - Service in Great War II (January–February 2007) Nazis Die not Stand patch - Service in the Stand or Die war (February–March 2007) NAAC Shield patch - Service in Great War III (March–April 2007) Polar War of Secession Patch - Service in the CIN war (May 2007) VietFAN patch - Service in the FAN war (June–August 2007) The Unjust Scales patch - Service in the Unjust War (September- 2007) Polar Warrior - For distinguished combat service Arctic Thunder - For constantly sacrificing and military prowess Badge of Fire (Gold) - For sustaining 8 nuclear attacks The Heart of the Order - For coming very near to ZI (Great War III) The Big Brother Award - For serving as a Big Brother (twice) The Mouth of the Order - For exceptional diplomatic work Arctic Messenger - For serving as an active and persuasive recruiter Spearhead of Logistics - For serving as a Quartermaster during War Time Northern Lights - For exceptional internal work First Class Banking Award - Highest Award of the Ministry of Plenty, for exceptional contributions to the Ministry Polar General - Serving as a General or Military Leader during War Time Diplomat of the World - The highest award in the Ministry of Truth, For exemplary diplomatic work IRON Foreign Dignitary Award - Rewarded for close friendship with much of IRON, specifically Shan Revan, DarkMistress, and Bill N Ted Order Hero - The Highest Award of the Ministry of Peace, for exceptional military sacrifice and all-around excellence. Polar Veteran - For having served more than 9 months in the Order but fewer than a year and having received two or more badges apart from campaign ribbons. The Imperial Medal of Honor - The Highest Award in the alliance, distributed by the Emperor himself. Received upon Sponge's Abdicatin in October 2007. Category:Nations